Redencion de un Vengador
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Con ayuda de Rikudo Sennin, Sasuke Uchiha reencarna en el mundo DxD después de su muerte. Armado con el poder del Prison Dragon Vritra y sus propias habilidades ninjas, Sasuke buscara la redención de sus propios pecados. Good!Sasuke Harem. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Redención de un Vengador.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco Highschool DxD.**

 **Sasuke harem. Esto es solo una idea, si recibe buenos Reviews o tal quizás la siga pero no prometo nada, solo lo hice para sacarme la idea. Quizás aparezca Naruto y otros personajes pero como ya dije, no prometo nada.**

 **ESTE FIC ESTA EN ADOPCION.**

* * *

 _Reencarnación._

-Ya veo, con que esa es la situación…..-Murmuro Sasuke uchiha mirando al vacio que era el limbo, un espacio oscuro iluminado únicamente por una pequeña fogata rodeada por algunos troncos viejos. El no estaba solo, acompañándolo era el legendario Rikudou Sennin, Hagomoro Otsutsuki quien miraba al vacio con seriedad.

-No es un problema grave, es solo simplemente un cambio en la época.

-No me gusta.

-Pensé que me dirías eso.

-¿Cómo sucedió de todos modos?

-Esto ocurre cada cierto tiempo. Como dije, es natural, la rareza son Naruto y tu.

-….mph, ya veo.

El sistema de la Reencarnación. Es un sistema en el mundo puro u otros lugares donde descansan las almas en las cual dichas almas son reencarnadas y vuelven a vivir sin memoria, en mayor parte, de sus vidas pasadas en el mundo de los vivos. Básicamente una nueva vida. Algunas almas son reencarnadas en su mundo de nacimiento mientras en otras van a otros mundos alternativos, Sasuke al principio pensó que era imposible la existencia de realidades alternativas pero Hagomoro le recordó que su madre, Kaguya, creo dimensiones de bolsillos con solo su inmenso chakra además esta toda la cosa de los Jutsu Espacio-tiempos, así que la existencia de realidades alternativas era muy cierta. Sasuke lo acepto sin más.

-¿Entonces Naruto ya se fue?

-De hecho, no sé qué mundo renació pero el eventualmente recordara su antigua vida y tu lo conoces bien, el hará de las suyas.

-¿Qué hay de los otros? ¿Los de Konoha, Suna y las otras aldeas?... ¿mis esposas e hijos?

-Algunos renacerán en el mundo ninja, otros lo harán en algunos otros mundos y otros simplemente se quedaran, así son las cosas.

-…..Ya veo.

Sasuke había decidido después de su muerte que él no entraría al mundo puro junto con las pocas personas que aun le soportaba en el mundo ¿Por qué? Porque el aun se sentía culpable de sus fechorías, así que decidió quedarse en el limbo como castigo por sus pecados, el no estuvo totalmente solo, el recibió a sus hijos, a sus nietos, bisnietos y tal hasta que llego la época en que su nombre paso de ser un hecho a un mito. Hagomoro se le acerco a informarle sobre el sistema de reencarnación y que de hecho el era el último en haber vuelto a la vida.

Como reencarnación de Indra e hijo de Rikudou Sennin, Sasuke tiene ahora la habilidad de recuperar sus memorias si el de hecho decide reencarnar. Naruto también tenía esa habilidad y el aprovecho para renacer en un nuevo mundo, con su recuerdo de su vida ninja de seguro se convertirá en alguien importante, como debe de ser.

Hagomoro miraba expectante a Sasuke.

-Han pasado miles de siglos, Sasuke, se que el tiempo aquí no corre pero sé que eres consciente de cuánto tiempo te has matado en la culpa y la soledad. Eso no era lo que hubiera querido Naruto y tus amigos.

-No tuve muchos amigos por mis decisiones y errores. Yo merezco mas castigo por mis pecados.

-Sasuke, te lo han dicho miles de veces tus amigos, te has redimido desde hace mucho tiempo…..pero si sientes que no mereces perdón, entonces, renace.

-¿Mmm?

-Renace y haz el bien entonces, Sasuke, redímete ante tus propios ojos, encuentra el perdón en ti mismo en la próxima vida.

-…..Entonces así se hará….-Sasuke no era de los que les daba pensamiento a las cosas, el era de acción pero ya a los largos de sus años viajando por el continente elemental el mejoro en analizar las cosas en tiempo record. No había mucho que pensar en la declaración de Hagomoro, de hecho, era una buena idea, vivir una nueva vida para redimir sus malas acciones era lo indicado. Así que con eso dicho y lanzándole una mirada Hagomoro asintió mientras el anciano le guio hacia el mundo puro y en donde entraría en el sistema de reencarnación.

Y así se hizo sin más.

* * *

 **Mundo DxD.**

 **Ocho años después.**

Siendo la reencarnación de un poderoso espíritu, del hijo del hombre más fuerte de su tiempo, el que descubrió los secretos del chakra y tal, aquello tenía sus ventajas, como se dijo anteriormente Sasuke y Naruto por ser reencarnaciones de Indra y Asura además de ser quienes rompieron con su odio eterno además de haber recibido el poder de Hagomoro recibieron la capacidad de recordar los recuerdos de su vida pasada. Como tal en la nueva vida de Sasuke Uchiha recordó su pasado como un ninja en el continente elemental, claro está que esto ocurrió cuando el tenia ocho años en su nueva vida.

Cuando el recupero sus recuerdos hubo un momento en donde era Sasuke uchiha que estuvo en muchos siglos vagando en el limbo y en otro era un niño que revivió posteriormente los recuerdos de su anterior vida, después era el viejo Sasuke uchiha que asimilo los recuerdos de su segunda vida y de ahí todo se convirtió en una confusión.

Al siguiente momento Sasuke sufrió una crisis de identidad en donde era el Sasuke uchiha, el ex criminal internacional mientras que otro era Sasuke uchiha…. ¿huérfano residente de Osaka? ¿Qué demonios? Fue después de un intenso momento de dolor de cabeza que Sasuke uchiha asimilo parcialmente por un momento sus dos vidas. El era Sasuke Uchiha que vivió en otro mundo y que vivía en uno actual, que el cometió errores que debía de superar y que era un huérfano que vivía en Osaka. Fue difícil acostumbrarse a tener dos puntos de vistas o más bien dos vidas en su mente pero lo logro y cuando ya estaba estable supo cómo fue su nueva vida.

Fue un…poco jodida de hecho.

Primero de todo había tantas cosas diferentes en ese mundo que el del continente elemental pero dejando a un lado aquello la nueva vida de Sasuke la tuvo un poco mal. Para empezar a entender la historia de Sasuke de ese mundo alternativo (mundo DxD) tiene que comenzar con otra cuestión: al parecer el clan Uchiha era una familia subordinada a las cinco familias reales de Japón, quienes cada una poseen en un Sacred Gear, armas creadas por el dios de la biblia, que tiene sellado dentro de ellos el espíritu de una de las **Cinco bestias místicas** y que son símbolos de reverencia para cada una de las cinco familias, siendo los Uchiha una familia de bajo rango seguidora a las casas Himejima y Shinra entre otras.

Sasuke nació en una época problemática entre las cinco familias reales debido a que una mujer del clan Himejima se caso con un ángel caído y tuvo una hija hibrida, posteriormente eso no sería lo peor sino unos años después (unos meses antes para Sasuke de hecho en la línea actual de tiempo) una niña del clan Shinra se convirtió en un diablo, algunos miembros poseedores de Sacred Gears de los otros clanes se unieron a la organización Grigori, hubo un traidor del clan Himejima, las cincos familias perdieron terrenos a los ángeles caídos y diablos e incluso lo peor de todo es que un niño relacionado al clan Himejima obtuvo un Sacred Gear tipo Longinus.

Sasuke le costó entender todas las referencias, las cuales eran ¿Qué es un ángel caído, quien es el dios de la biblia, que es un Sacred Gear, que es una Longinus, que carajo pasaba con ese mundo? Le tomo tiempo asimilar la información que segunda vida obtuvo y cuando logro entender, a través de sus memorias, pudo comprender lo grave que era la situación y eso es lo que lleva a Sasuke actualmente.

El clan uchiha de ese mundo era un clan que descendían de semidioses de los tres grandes dioses Shinto: Amaterasu, Susanoo y Tsukuyomi, aunque la sangre divina se desvaneció hace siglos aun hizo poderosos combatientes al clan Uchiha por lo que ellos terminaron siendo mercenarios, caza recompensas y ninjas de renombres.

Ellos solo servían al principio a los Himejima y Shinra por dinero pero con el pasar el tiempo pasaron a ser un clan subordinada. Era entonces un clan muy respetado aunque habían perdido números a lo largo de las décadas en conflictos con Youkais renegados y otros seres sobrenaturales pero de igual forma seguían siendo respetado y temidos.

Hasta que Sasuke nació.

Resulta ser que el Sharingan no es algo nativo del clan. Debido a los escándalos ocurridos con el clan Himejima y Shinra además de los incidentes con las demás familias puso a las familias al borde y cuando supieron que un niño del clan Uchiha nació con ojos rojos anormales se pusieron locos. Historia corta, su clan fue masacrado por el temor que nacieran con ojos demoniacos o algo así. Sasuke sobrevivió gracias al sacrificio de su madre Mikoto, lo que permitió que el escapara del compuesto del clan Uchiha y terminar posteriormente en Osaka, era al parecer una ciudad neutral y ahí Sasuke estaría seguro. Por un tiempo.

-Tch….gracias por la ayuda, Hagomoro….-Siseo enojado y con sarcasmo Sasuke al recordar como Hagomoro le permitió mantener su Sharingan aunque sin la energía de Asura o el chakra especial de Hagomoro jamás accederá al Rinnegan pero eso es lo de menos, Sasuke creyó que tener su Sharingan sería algo bueno pero no, una vez más su Doujutsu causa una tragedia.

Por suerte esta vez no fue espectador de la extinción de su clan, aunque duro en decirlo la verdad era mejor así, no podría soportar ser nuevamente espectador de la masacre de su clan por malentendidos y estupideces. Ahora él era un huérfano, significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera y tenía su Sharingan a la mano, al parecer en su segunda vida no sabía qué hacer con su doujutsu, era obvio porque el Sharingan no existe en ese mundo pero ahora que tenía sus viejos recuerdos de vuelta podía usarlo con maestría y moderación.

-Entonces…..ahora ¿Qué hago?...-Se pregunto Sasuke sentando solo en el patio del orfanato, ya habiendo asimilado quien fue en el pasado y ser totalmente su propia persona, lo único que le quedaba hacer era pensar en su futuro ¿Qué hacer para redimir sus errores? Sasuke no era un héroe, sus pecados era prueba de ello, pero debía de hacer el bien para redimirse pero ¿Cómo?

Bueno, el decidió que dejaría eso en el futuro, lo inicial sería volverse más fuerte. Así que con ello en mente decidió revisar su cuerpo y encontró tanto buenas como malas noticas. Comenzando con las malas: él no tenía chakra. Era obvio, el sistema de chakra le pertenecía a los Youki y Sasuke ya comprobó que él era en mayor parte humano con un gramo de energía rara que supuso era su linaje como descendiente lejano de tres dioses.

Sasuke podía abrir su red de chakra pero tomaría demasiado tiempo, años e incluso entonces el nivel de chakra sería muy inferior porque apenas recién se armo y entonces no importaría, porque para entonces su cuerpo no podría soportar el manejo del chakra y tomaría más tiempo acostumbrarse.

Por eso el entrenamiento para el chakra siempre comienza a los cinco años porque ahí el cuerpo se acostumbra a un nivel rápido, tengan a su hermano Itachi por ejemplo, a los seis años ya era un Genin y no solo por su mente prodigiosa sino porque su cuerpo era capaz de manejar el chakra a una forma extraordinaria, por ello era considerado un genio.

Básicamente muchas de sus técnicas son inalcanzable, el Kuchiyose no Jutsu siendo la principal y las técnicas del Mangekyou Sharingan que necesitan uso obligado de Chakra ya no están accesibles aunque claro, no es que él tenga el mangekyou, ya comprobó, todas esas grandiosas técnicas ninjas están perdidas para siempre.

El tenia una fuente de energía mágica, eso era algo pero no era lo mismo, la manipulación de la magia o Mana tiene reglas que cumplirse para llevarse a cabo, se necesitan gráficos, estudios, ensayo y prueba antes de que sea efectivo e incluso para hechizos poderosos uno tiene que investigar otros estilo de magia de otros bando mitológico para poder ser llevado a cabo.

En total para crear su ninjutsu firma, Chidori, tenía que estudiar sobre la electricidad y como evitar que la mano le estalle porque concentrar energía eléctrica en ella puede ser peligroso ya que en ese mundo el cuerpo humano no es tan fuerte como para poder manejar los poderes de la naturaleza tan a la ligera y de ahí todo se vuelve complicado antes de que incluso sea capaz de lograr hacer el Jutsu, cuando antes solo uso Su sharingan y con solo pura práctica logro dominarlo. En total todo su arsenal de técnicas poderosas están fueran de sus alcance.

Sasuke se puso gruñón por eso.

Tener que comenzar desde cero cuando antes tenias el poder para destruir una cuarta parte del continente puede poner a gruñón a quien sea pero Sasuke lo supero con rapidez y se concentro en sus puntos buenos. Su nivel de energía mágica no era despreciable y su cuerpo físico era de primera clase, con un buen intenso entrenamiento podría quizás llegar al nivel que tenía cuando él había derrotado a Orochimaru por primera vez pero sus técnicas serán un tema de cuestión ya que todo tendrá que hacerse con ensayo y error.

Otra ventaja que tenia a la mano es que su Sharingan está en su fase más alta, no podía acceder al Mangekyou sharingan y así lo prefiere porque no tenía los ojos de su hermano y no quería quedarse ciego e incluso si lo tuviera seria un gasto intenso de energía mágica inútil además que no podía usar las técnicas del Mangekyou sharingan sin chakra porque para empezar Sasuke no sabía cómo podría recrear tales técnicas con magia, el simplemente estaba en terreno desconocido.

Por último el tenia una ventaja y eso era un Sacred Gear.

Era el **Blaze Black Flare.**

Era un Sacred Gear que le permitia manipular y crear fuego negro además de poseer parte del alma fragmentada del rey dragon, el **Prison Dragon Vritra**. Sasuke se echa a reír de la ironía: él quien era la reencarnación de Indra de su mundo anterior ¿posee en este nuevo mundo parte del alma del dragon que el Indra divino asesinó? Era en verdad irónico y ahora él era casi similar a Naruto, poseyendo un ser místico sellado en su alma, uno que era considerado un dragon malvado, similar a Kurama.

Que irónico.

Quizás era algo metafórico pero Sasuke decidió no darle vuelta al asunto y concentrarse en su Sacred Gear, no era la gran cosa aun con tener una parte de un dragon pero solo era una parte, así que no tendría a Vritra como apoyo y no esperaría tener alguna bonificación por tener el alma de un dragon. Pero Sasuke encontró un buen uso para el poder del Blaze Black Flare, ahora el podría recrear todas sus técnicas Katon. En total tenía mucho que entrenar pero tenía talento.

Nada mal.

* * *

 **Cuatro años después.**

-Mmmm con que ese niño poseedor de Longinus se llamaba Tobio Ikuse ¿eh? Ya veo-Hablo Sasuke para sí mismo que a la vez tomando una copa de jugo mientras leía los informes de espías que había recopilado. El se encontraba en una cafetería ya que él estaba disfrutando de un simple desayuno. A lado de su comida eran unos informes que se le fueron dados por rumorología clandestina.

Le tomo tres años a Sasuke alcanzar un nivel decente de poder, usando la memoria fotográfica del Sharingan logro aprender un montón de información de aquel mundo ya que le permitió saltar cursos en la escuela.

Actualmente el debería de estar en la secundaria pero decidió darse un tiempo para concentrarse en su entrenamiento, claro que hubo sospechas en como un chico normal paso a ser un genio en cuestión de semanas pero después de un tiempo de investigación, ensayo y error tedioso, Sasuke logro recrear Genjutsu con su Sharingan e incluso la capacidad de borrar parte de la memoria a aquellos con niveles de energía bajo, así para todos el siempre fue un genio después que Sasuke lograra alterar sus memorias.

El estaba en un viaje de vacaciones extendido para las autoridades pero en realidad él estaba enfocando en su carrera de mercenario, pequeños trabajos como exterminio de Diablos callejeros clase baja, rescate de personas importante de la facción youkai, recolección de información, espionaje, saqueo y demás era lo usual en sus misiones.

Era para mejorar sus habilidades como también tener dinero propio y obtener información importante. Aun era un prófugo para las cincos familias y trataba de buscar la mayor información que le puede ser útil. Ya se había enfrentado a unos que otros asesinos contratados por los Himejima y Shinra.

-….Y se unió a Grigori después de incidente con los Utsutsemi, mmm, ya veo. Según los informes es el segundo poseedor de un Longinus en ser parte de Grigori, junto con la aceptación de muchos usuarios de Sacred Gears, esto ha puesto de los nervios a muchas facciones japonesas….-Leyó Sasuke el informe que uno de sus contactos le había conseguido. La razón del porque estaba interesado de los llamados "niños malditos" de la cincos familias eran porque buscaba aliados para poder defenderse de los ataques de las cinco familias.

Desgraciadamente Tobio Ikuse estaba con Grigori y Tsubaki Shinra estaba con los diablos. Sasuke no era sociable, así que la idea de unirse a un bando era molesta, También había otra razón del porque estaba investigando sobre los "niños malditos" y es que uno de ellos se le había visto con alguien que responde con un nombre que causa alarma a Sasuke, porque el apellido era Uzumaki.

¿Quién era con exactitud? ¿Naruto, Karin, Nagato, Tayuya o Karui?

Como Hagomoro lo dijo, muchos otros podrían haber renacido en diferentes mundos ¿era loco pensar que renacieron en este? Las probabilidades son inciertas pero al saber tal apellido está envuelto en un asunto que él estaba investigando quiere decir que haya probabilidad que sea uno de los que conoció en su vida pasada. Claro que si era alguien, que no sea Naruto, no recordara quien era en el mundo ninja pero por pura curiosidad averiguara quien es.

\- …..Uff…..dejare eso para después. Ahora mi siguiente tarea es…..-Se cayó Sasuke al sacar el informe de su siguiente misión y comenzó a leerlo detalladamente. Era una misión de rango A. Era una misión de espionaje muy simple pero muy sensible ¿Cuál es? Ir a la ciudad Kuoh y vigilar a las herederas de los clanes Gremory y Sitri.

Sasuke alzo una ceja mientras seguía leyendo mas y mas sobre la misión que se le fue enviada, el era un mercenario nuevo y novato para los demás pero con una tasa de éxito alarmante, por lo tanto el era un enigma interesante, como se había dicho él ya había hecho misiones de espionajes antes pero eran de poca montas y sus empleadores eran simples personas ordinarias. Esta vez la cosa es diferente porque quien ordeno la misión fue de hecho un dios.

-Mph, Interesante.…..-Murmuro Sasuke con una mueca en su rostro. El dios o más bien diosa que hizo el pedido de esta misión era Kushinada, la esposa del dios de las tormentas sintoísta, Susanoo, uno de los tres líderes de la facción Shinto. La misión claramente era la supervisión y espionaje a las hermanas de los Maou Lucifer y Leviathan.

La misión de vigilar a las herederas de los Gremory y Sitri era para saber de sus acciones y ser reportada a los tres dioses principales Shinto, ya era una cosa que una ciudad este en dominio de diablos pero era otra no tener vigilantes en dicha zona y esa era la tarea de Sasuke en esta misión; el estudio de las habilidades y debilidades de las hermanas de dos de los Yondai Maou era un curso lógico para hacer. La misión era de tal alta categoría porque si se es descubierto podría causar un incidente internacional o que entre en conflicto con las herederas y sus noblezas.

-…. _Ya veo porque fui escogido….-_ Sasuke miro con frialdad lo que el informe tenia escrito. Al parecer la nobleza que Tsubaki Shinra se unió era de la de Sona Sitri y la reina de Rias Gremory de hecho era Akeno Himejima, la hija de Barakiel, las dos pertenecen a los clanes que exterminaron al suyo. Parte de los "niños malditos" como son conocidos por las cincos familias.

Esto no era una misión, era una trampa, querían convertirlo en un criminal al darle la oportunidad de asesinar a las que fueron miembros de los clanes que exterminaron al clan Uchiha, simplemente por venganza, debido al hecho que asesinaría a las reinas de las herederas Gremory y Sitri causaría que fuera etiquetado como un criminal internacional.

La facción diablo no podría armar un escándalo porque quienes murieron era diablos Reencarnados de clase bajas "reemplazables" y el asesino era un mercenario no afiliado a algún bando, debido al hecho que los asesinatos ocurrieron en la supervisión de las dos herederas hará que pierdan credibilidad y harán que vuelvan al mundo infernal, no solo eso sino que las grandes familias estarían alegres que sus mayores "vergüenzas" habían sido exterminados y ahora que Sasuke era un criminal buscado harían lo que fuera para cazarlo y asesinarlo, todo sin que ellos se manchen las manos.

Era tan brillante pero tan simple.

- _Esto obviamente no fue enviado por Kushinada, es ilógico que alguien de tal categoría haya enviado tal tarea a un simple mercenario, de hecho ya podría imaginar que ya tenga espías vigilando a las herederas. Esto es una treta ideada por las cinco familias_ …

Era grave de verdad porque eso significaban que ya sabían que él era un mercenario, sabían cómo contactar con el ya que la misión termino prácticamente en sus manos y tenían la forma de manipular a personas de alto grado para cumplir con sus objetivos.

No tomaría la misión debido a que no quería convertirse en un criminal de nuevo, no tenía nada en contra Akeno Himejima y Shinra Tsubaki porque al igual que él, ellas eran "niños malditos" pero incluso entonces el ya no era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha de su vida pasada que se enfrascó en el camino de la venganza. Su segunda vida es para redimirse, no para ser peor. Espera….

- _Esto es malo, la misión ya paso por la casa de misiones de clandestinidad, incluso si me niego, el sistema sabrá que la misión se me fue dada ¿Quién no asegura que ellos contrate a un asesino disfrazado de mí y aun así mate a las reinas de las herederas?_

Podría decirle a Kushinada que su nombre fue falsificado en una misión que podría causar problemas pero lo desestimo, los dioses japoneses no son de los más calurosos que se digan, miren en como su clan fue exterminado y ninguno de los tres grandes dioses ha hecho algo al respecto.

No, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, si no hacia algo entonces las reinas de las noblezas Gremory y Sitri podrían ser asesinados y podría causar un incidente nacional, por ello decidió que iría a Kuoh y mantendría un ojo en las herederas y sus noblezas, si algún asesino hace de las suyas entonces el intervendrá.

Con eso pensando termino su desayuno, guardo los informes en su maletín y desactivo el hechizo de silencio, el miro a todos lados y forzó sus sentidos para detectar a algún espía, después de saber que no estaba siendo vigilado Sasuke rápidamente se encamino hacia la estación de trenes con el objetivo en mente: ciudad Kuoh. Fue entonces que poco después Sasuke se detuvo y se pego la frente con una mueca en el rostro.

-Genial, ahora tengo que ir a salvar las vidas de algunas chicas…si Naruto estuviera aquí se estaría riendo….

De hecho lo estaba haciendo donde sea que él estaba.

Pero eso no tiene que saberlo Sasuke.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bien, aquí está la idea, entonces Sasuke irá a Kuoh y tendrá sus propias aventuras o como yo los llamo, desmadre. Si, Sasuke reemplazara a Saji en este fic ¿Por qué no le di Absorption Line? Porque Blaze Black Flare le iba bien a Sasuke, es de fuego negro al igual que el Enton de Sasuke y tal. Pensé en darle algunos poderes a Sasuke pero estos eran excesivos, primero que era hijo semidiós de Indra pero con Indra siendo uno de los diez más fuerte y todas las armas que tiene haría a Sasuke imparable, si gente, tienen que buscar descripciones de las armas hindús porque dan miedo, con razón Indra, Rama, Shiva y Brahma son parte de los diez más fuerte ¡CUANDO TIENEN ARMAS ANTI-MUNDO! ¡ESO ES PURA MIERDA!**

… **..lo siento, es que vi unas que otras cosas por internet y estaba como que ¡ QUE MIERDA! De todos otra idea pensé hacer a Sasuke descendiente de Arjuna, Hijo de Indra, pero Arjuna es muy fuerte ¡tuvo arma anti-divinidad así que ya ven de que hablo! También pensé en darle un Sacred Gear tipo Longinus a Sasuke que contiene el alma del dios del fuego, Kagutsuchi, que domina las llamas negras infernales pero ya hay un Sacred Gear tipo Longinus con poderes de fuegos así que meh, sería como que mucho. Pensé en darle a Sasuke dos Sacred Gears, Blaze Black Flare y Absorption line pero creo que sería mucho ¿no? Así que me decidí por uno solo y que él tenga el Sharingan, el es fuerte pero no SÚPER fuerte, así que creo que la cosa esta bien. De todos modos les dije que escribí esto para sacarme la idea así que si quieren que saque continuación me avisan.**

 **Toaneo07.**


	2. Nota de Suspesion

**Hola público, soy Toaneo07.**

* * *

 **Este es un mensaje para informales que este fic en particular no lo voy a continuar o no tengo ningún interés en ello por diferentes razones.**

 **Ya sea porque no se me ocurre hacer mas o porque perdí el iteres o porque hubo algo en particular en el Canon de dicha serie que me dificulto continuarlo es una de las muchas razones del porque esta serie (juntos con otras) ya no son de interés mio. Claro esta que habrá algunas que quizás continué o haga una nueva versión cuando tenga el tiempo pero eso si, aviso de antemano, que no prometo nada, como he recalcado anteriormente, esta cuenta fue hecha para subir fanfics que se me vinieron a la mente al momento asi que no son obras que continuare intensamente.**

 **De todas forma invito a los interesados que si desean adoptar dicha historia o la idea en general pues adelante, solo espero que me avisen de antemano.**

 **De todas formas les mando saludo a todos y les deseo lo mejor.**


End file.
